


Sugar and Spice and Everything Nice

by RebaK1tten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Magic Stiles, Peter turns into a woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets off him and pulls a small vial out of his pocket. “So, here’s the thing. I found a potion – actually it’s a potion that needs to be combined with a spell – that I think we’d both have a lot of fun with. I can promise you, it won’t hurt you. And I can promise you that it will wear off in about 24 hours, give or take an hour.”</p><p>Peter sits back in the chair and looks at his spouse. “It seems that you’re not discussing one important thing. What does this potion and spell do?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar and Spice and Everything Nice

**Author's Note:**

> So... Stiles does a spell and temporarily changes Peter into a woman, but he's still Peter. So pronouns are still male because he's Peter. I hope that makes sense. 
> 
> I don't think there's any warnings needed, but if you think something should be tagged, please let me know.

“Hey, Hubby,” Stiles coos as he sits on Peter’s lap, nuzzling his head into his mate’s neck.

Peter raises an eyebrow and looks over his book. “Stiles. Can I help you?”

He takes the book from Peter and sets it on the table next to them, taking Peter’s hands and wrapping them around his waist. “Hey, Peter. Hey, love of my life. Hey, best mate of all mates ever.”

“That bad, is it?” Peter asks, sighing. “What happened?”

“Nothing,” Stiles says, kissing up Peter’s neck to the sensitive spot behind his ear. “Can’t I just snuggle with you without you being suspicious? You know we have the house to ourselves this weekend with the boys over at Derek’s.”

Peter closes one eye and leans his head back so Stiles can kiss and nip a little more. “I realized they’re gone because of the quiet. I was a little surprised; Derek’s offered to take the twins before and you always had some excuse.”

Stiles sits back with a smile and shrugs. “I just thought it might be nice to have a little time alone. Just us together.”

Peter rolls his eyes and says, “Out with it, Stiles, what do you want?”

“Fine. You know how we said that we wouldn’t do any spells unless they were first discussed and agreed upon?”

“You won’t do any spells. I don’t do spells, Stiles. But yes, that was our agreement, given that the last spell you did ended up with my cock locked in your ass for an hour. And of course the one before that got you magically pregnant.”

Stiles nods at him. “Yes, and while both of those turned out great, that is a fabulous agreement and makes a ton of sense, so…”

“So?”

Stiles gets off him and pulls a small vial out of his pocket. “So, here’s the thing. I found a potion – actually it’s a potion that needs to be combined with a spell – that I think we’d both have a lot of fun with. I can promise you, it won’t hurt you. And I can promise you that it will wear off in about 24 hours, give or take an hour.”

Peter sits back in the chair and looks at his spouse. “It seems that you’re not discussing one important thing. What does this potion and spell do?”

“I can also undo this spell in about an hour.” Stiles paces back and forth in front of Peter, hands shoved his pockets and eyes almost unnaturally bright. “It would take about an hour to kick in. Then if you hate it, I can undo it in about an hour. Or it will wear off in about 24 hours all on its own.”

“And yet,” Peter says, pulling Stiles back on his lap, “you don’t want to tell me what this spell will do.”

Stiles looks at Peter for a moment and says, “Trust me? Like I said, there’s an out, but I think it would be more fun if you just trusted me.”

Peter shakes his head, letting Stiles pull him out of the chair. “I used to be so much smarter. What do you need me to do?”

“Damn, I love you!” Stiles crows and restrains himself from doing an actual fist pump. “It’ll be more comfortable if you come in the bedroom and lie down. Oh and take off your clothes.”

Peter sighs and lets himself be pulled into their bedroom. “I’m almost certainly going to regret this.”

 

He wakes up slowly, hearing Stiles’ heart racing and feeling him gently brushing a finger down his jaw. Looking over at him, Stiles seems fine, grinning maniacally. 

“How do you feel, Peter?”

Peter takes a quick inventory and then looks at Stiles. “Stiles, it seems that I’ve lost my penis. And it appears that I’ve gained a few new things as well.”

“I know!” Stiles shouts, pulling Peter off the bed and towards the mirrored closet doors, unable to keep from dancing. “Look, what do you think?”

Peter studies his new, female body. His hair is still short, but a little fuller and combined with his blue eyes and cheekbones, he feels that he looks rather fashionable. He cups his breasts and thumbs his nipples. Looking over at Stiles, he raises an eyebrow. “Nice rack.”

“Yeah, you do!” Stiles steps behind him and rests his chin on Peter’s shoulder, looking down. “And your ass is amazing. Your ass was always amazing, but still.”

Peter runs his hands down his stomach and over his hips and then brushes a hand over the darker brown hair between his legs. “Nice. This what you planned?”

“I wasn’t exactly sure what you’d look like, but I knew you’d be gorgeous, of course.”

He steps out of Stiles’ embrace and raises his arms over his head, watching his body move, checking the soft, brown hair in his armpits, and then looks over his shoulder to check out his back in the mirror. 

Stiles pulls him close and raises an eyebrow. Peter smiles back and raises his head for a kiss. “You’re very tall,” he says after they separate, looking up at his mate. 

“I’ve always been taller than you, since high school. But yeah, you lost about three inches. Still pretty tall for a woman.” Stiles grins and takes Peter’s hand, saying “Oh, I know, come on, let’s weigh you!”

Peter doesn’t budge and pulls Stiles back towards him. “I beg your pardon?”

Stiles sighs and points to the bathroom. “I could change your shape, but matter doesn’t just evaporate. So while you’re shorter and smaller overall, you should still weigh the same. And you probably have the same strength, although as a woman, you probably have more strength in your legs than your upper body and…”

Peter grabs him and shoves him against the wall, plastering himself against Stiles and kissing him again. “Shut up, please. Take me to bed and fuck me. Show me what those college girls taught you.” 

“Yeah, still strong as ever,” Stiles says, kissing Peter’s shoulder and caressing his back. “Come on, let’s go to bed.”

 

Stiles kneels between Peter’s thighs, grinning as he watches Peter looking at his breasts shake when he wiggles on the bed. He puts an arm behind his head and pulls Stiles down with his other hand, pulling him on top of him and biting his neck and then pulling him into a long kiss.

“Damn, Peter,” Stiles moans, hips thrusting and hands moving everywhere, trying to feel everything at once. “You feel amazing, you’re soft, your lips are so soft.” He kisses down Peter’s throat and cups one breast, pinching his nipple while he sucks and nips the other, getting a high-pitched whine from Peter. Peter’s arms are softer and smaller than before, but still strong and Stiles takes a nip on his bicep. He kisses Peter’s belly, and strokes his thighs, gently guiding them apart. He parts Peter’s folds with his thumbs and licks him with a flat tongue before he sucks his clit and whispers, “Oh god, Peter, you’re already so wet.”

Peter grabs his hair and pushes him back down, moaning, “Stop talking and eat me.”

Stiles grins and does as he’s told, licking and sucking Peter’s wet cunt. He pushes a finger inside of his mate, feeling him tighten around him, so different than what he’s used to, but still so very much Peter. Peter’s hips arch up as Stiles flicks his tongue over his clit rubbing his thumb on the sensitive tissue above it, while he slips another finger inside his wet heat. Stiles tries not to gloat as Peter makes more noise than he normally does, voice a little higher than normal, but still smoky. He doesn’t bother trying to hold down Peter’s hips as there’s no cock shoving down his throat, triggering a gag reflex. When he reaches up and pinches one of Peter’s nipples, he can feel Peter’s orgasm as his muscles clench around Stiles’ fingers. He licks next to Peter’s clit, knowing that he’ll be sensitive now and smirks as Peter’s hips buck again and he makes tight little noises in his throat, Peter’s claws just barely scratching his scalp, holding him in place.

“How you doing?” Stiles asks, kissing along Peter’s jaw. Peter turns and licks Stiles’ chin and into his mouth and just hums contentedly. 

“Gonna start sending Christmas cards to your college girlfriends,” Peter says, stretching languidly before he suddenly flips Stiles and straddles his thighs wiggling to get comfortable. He stops suddenly and looks at his spouse. “Condom? Do we have condoms?”

Stiles snorts and says, “No. Werewolf or did you forget?”

Peter snorts back at him and says, “Uterus, or did you forget? I really don’t want to end this 24-hours with a bun in the oven.”

“At the end of the 24-hours, you won’t have an oven. Back to your manly body, remember? No oven, no bun.” Stiles tries bucking his hips up, but with Peter sitting on him, he’s not able to move. 

“I seem to remember you had a baby, twins in fact,” Peter says, while rocking gently on Stiles thighs, using one finger to stroke up and down Stiles’ cock, smearing pre-come around the head. 

“That was magic that’s not in this spell. Come on, Peter, ride me,” Stiles whines pulling on Peter’s hand. 

Peter rolls his eyes and positions them so he can lower himself on Stiles’ dick, reaching down to tweak one of his nipples. “I swear to you Stiles, if I end up pregnant, I’ll pull your balls off and feed them to you.”

“Strangely enough, even that isn’t a boner killer,” Stiles answers and holds Peter by the hips as he starts to thrust up into him. 

Peter leans forward and then back, trying to find the right angle, his thrusts matching Stiles’. “Oh that’s good,” he whispers suddenly, stiffening with a hand behind him, supporting himself on Stiles’ thigh. 

“Good, cause I don’t think I’m gonna last long,” Stiles says as he reaches out and rubs a hand up and down Peter’s thigh before he finds Peter’s clit, making him gasp. Peter’s thrusts get faster and more erratic and he shuts his eyes, moaning Stiles’ name when they both come. 

“It feels different,” Peter says when he has his breath back. “I can’t quite explain it, but …” he rubs his stomach and says, “Just different.” 

“C’mer,” Stiles mutters and pulls Peter into his side, so his head rests on Stiles’ shoulder. “Quick nap, then we’ll go again.”

Peter wiggles a bit trying to get comfortable, “Hmm, we’ll see, human.” He noses into Stiles’ neck for a moment and then sits up suddenly. “Okay, this isn’t comfortable. First, there’s a puddle under me and also where do my boobs go? They’re getting smushed. Do they go on your side, do they go on top of you?”

“Why’s the puddle a problem, you don’t have a problem with my come up your ass.”

“It doesn’t leak. Give me your shirt,” he orders and pushes Stiles to the side of the bed so he can grab his discarded t-shirt, which he hands to Peter. The wolf grumbles as he wipes himself down and throws the shirt back on the floor. Then he rolls over on his side and pulls his mate behind him to spoon. 

Stiles snickers and pulls Peter close to him, hand gently cupping Peter’s slightly round belly, kissing his shoulders until he falls asleep. 

 

“Wakey, wakey.” Stiles hears at the edge of his sleep. It’s the pair of jeans landing on his face that really wakes him up. 

“What…” he moans, looking up at Peter standing by the side of their bed. He’s showered and is looking in the mirror, fussing with his hair. 

“I’m hungry, we’re going out,” Peter states, pulling a white t-shirt over his head. He looks down at the very tight shirt and smiles with a bit of fang. “Hopefully I have pants that will fit. Maybe I’ll need to roll up the cuffs or something.” 

Stiles pulls himself out of bed and stumbles into the bathroom, calling back, “Can’t believe we have to go out when we could order a pizza or something. But your jeans might still fit at least in length; you’re shorter, but you’re all legs, honey.”

Peter rewards him with a gentle slap to the back of the head, “Honey? We don’t do that.”

Stiles snickers and comes out of the bathroom, finger combing his damp hair. “Sorry, you’re right, we’re not the cutesy-name couple. But honestly, you got legs for days. Go find a pair of jeans and see if they fit around that butt.” 

“These work, sort of.” Peter pull at the waist and looks at himself critically in the mirror. “They’re loose in the waist and tight around my ass.”

“Yeah, that ass,” Stiles says, grinning as he pulls on a hoodie. “Shoes?”

Peter looks down at a pair of flip flops that are clearly too big. “Not really. I don’t want to waste time going shopping for something I’ll never need again – shocking I know.”

Stiles looks him up and down and rubs his jaw, trying to come up with an acceptable solution, one that will let them show off but won’t waste time in a department store while Peter tries on forty-seven pairs of shoes. “We could ask Erica for a pair of shoes, she might have sandals that would work. Or more likely boots since it’s Erica. And she’d get a kick out of this, she loved playing ‘chase Stiles through the preserve’ with us.”

“She was almost too into it,” Peter states, frowning slightly. “And anyway, shoes? Let’s go visit Lydia.”

 

Lydia opens her apartment door and says, “Stiles, I do have a phone, you can call first and …”

“Hey, Lyds, we need a favor,” Stiles chirps and shoulders his way inside, pulling Peter in behind him.  
She circles them both slowly, looking Peter up and down. He watches her, smirk on his face as realization dawns on her. “Must you drag everyone into your sexcapades?” she finally asks. 

“No dragging anyone into anything,” Stiles answers, holding his hands up. “All we want is to borrow a pair of shoes for Peter. We’re going out to get dinner and all of Peter’s shoes are too big, so we thought you might have something we could borrow that won’t fall off.”

“What size does she wear?” Lydia asks, looking at Peter’s feet. “And wouldn’t you prefer going out for a mani-pedi? Or bra shopping?”

“He. He’s still Peter. And we don’t know what size, so we thought you might have something that slips on? Maybe?”

She sighs, and takes Peter by the elbow, dragging him down the hallway to her room. “Stiles, you can do the dishes while you’re waiting.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he says, rolling up his sleeves and saluting the empty room as he makes his way into the kitchen.

 

He’s just putting the last of the glasses away when he hears someone clear their throat behind him.  
“Best I could do,” Lydia says and steps towards Peter, fussing with his shirt. He’s now in a white button down shirt, tied around the waist, with just a hint of blue lace peeking out at the top. Same jeans, but with thin, red belt and flat, red sandals. “I think this shirt is better, since he won’t wear a bra, not that I have one that would fit. I thought about a skirt, but he also refuses to shave his legs, and I’m sorry, I know it’s your body and your choice, but not in my skirt.”

“Clearly, we have different priorities,” Peter says, looking into a mirror by the door. “I do like what you did with my hair, thank you, Lydia.”

Stiles puts his arms around Peter looking over his shoulder. “Peter, are you wearing mascara?” 

“Just a little, and a little shadow. And I darkened his eyebrows a bit, too. He also wouldn’t wear any jewelry,” Lydia says, arms crossed over her chest, lips pursed. “I had some other thoughts, but he’s pretty stubborn. No surprise there, I guess.”

“I allowed for some powder, but I draw the line at lipstick.” Peter grins and turns so he’s facing Stiles, slipping his arms around him and kissing him until Stiles’ knees buckle.

“Okay, leave please, I do not need to see this,” Lydia says and shoves them towards the door. “Oh, and please don’t tell me where the red panties came from, that’s something else I don’t need to know about.”

 

“I’m sorry, Peter, for the hundredth time, I’m sorry.”

“It’s insulting, you agree it’s insulting, right?” Peter asks, eyes flashing blue and he pushes past Stiles into their apartment.

“Yes, absolutely, and I’m sorry that happened,” Stiles says, putting a gentle hand on his mate’s rigid shoulder.

Peter shakes him off and storms into the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of wine from the special werewolf-ready bottle. “I wouldn’t let him open the door for me, so he calls me a bitch? And then because you show up as my boyfriend or owner or something, it’s all okay and he apologizes to you? To you?”

Stiles shrugs and waits until Peter finishes his first glass, then pours him another. “I’m sorry, I know it’s not right and I’m sorry you had to get that. The guy was a dick and thank you for not killing him. It would have put a damper on sexy times.”

“I think I know a little more about why Erica is pissed off half of the time,” Peter says and flops down on the couch. “I should have ripped the door off and beaten him to death with it.”

“Come on, Peter, let me take you in the bedroom and give you all the orgasms.” Stiles kneels next to the couch and scratches behind Peter’s ear in a way he knows the older man likes.

“All of them,” he states, leaning his head back while Stiles starts to unbutton his shirt, revealing a silk camisole, the same color blue as his eyes. “You may have one, I get all the rest.”

“Absolutely, come on,” he says, pulling Peter to his feet and leaving a quickly fading bruise on his neck. “Gonna let me fuck your pretty ass?”

“No,” Peter says, moving towards the bedroom as he toes off his shoes and drops his shirt in the hallway. “No prostate. I have a clitoris and apparently a g-spot, work with those.”

“Yes, sir!” Stiles says as he tries to carry Peter to the bed, but mostly just fumbles them both on the mattress with a grunt, pulling off Peter’s jeans. “I wanna see you in those red panties.”

Peter tosses the camisole on the floor and rubs his breasts, pinching his nipples before pulling Stiles towards him. “Personally, I like them on you.”

“They always end up on the floor anyway,” Stiles says as he pushes the panties down Peter’s thighs. “Damn, I should take pictures of you. Share them with Derek when we pick up the kids,” Stiles mutters in between kisses.

“No one needs to see pictures of what you’re doing now,” Peter says, hand back in Stiles’ hair.

Peter doesn’t end up having all the orgasms – Stiles gets two as well. 

 

Stiles wakes up to Peter plastered hot against his back, his soft cock against Stiles’ ass. He rolls over and pushes Peter on his back so he can snuggle under Peter’s arm, head on his mate’s chest.  
Peter looks down and reaches under the covers to be sure things are back to normal before he kisses Stiles’ head.

Stiles checks the clock on the bedside table and says, “Just about twenty-two hours. Not bad, how do you feel?”

“Fine,” Peter says, shrugging. “No residual effects that I can tell.”

“You have mascara smeared under your eyes.”

“Okay, no major residual effects then.” He tilts up Stiles’ chin and kisses him softly, morning breath be damned. “How are you?”

“Me? Great. Could sleep a bit more,” Stiles answers kissing Peter’s shoulder. He studies the older man and asks, “You sure you’re okay? You seem quiet.”

“I just woke up,” Peter says. “And just thinking, I guess. You can’t think something like the last day doesn’t make a person reassess a few things.”

“You’re still mad about the guy at the restaurant?”

“No, it’s… well, yes, but also…I know you’re bisexual, possibly leaning a little more towards men, right?” Peter runs his fingers lazily down Stiles back. 

Stiles sits up a little, so he can look at Peter. “Yeah, I guess so. Probably the same as you, although I think you normally lean a little more towards women. It’s never been a problem before.” 

“No. I’m just thinking that if you do want to be with a woman occasionally, we could discuss it and…”

Stiles interrupts him with a laugh and a kiss. “Sorry, I know you think you’re being serious, but an open relationship? You’d hate that, you get pissed off if I smell like our pack mates. Anyway, I don’t want to be with any woman; it was you, I wanted to do the spell and have it be you. It was never about being with a woman, it was about doing something fun and different with you.”

Peter looks at Stiles carefully, listens to his heartbeat and then tugs him down so he can suck a bruise into his shoulder. “Okay. You’re right that was a totally insincere offer. But tell me, would that spell work on you?”

Stiles smiles and tilts his head so Peter can keep marking his neck. “I think the twins are going to spend another weekend with their cousin Derek next month.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on Tumblr and Happy Steter Week!


End file.
